Past, Present, and Pride
by Aurora Conlon
Summary: Spot's pride is one of the reasons he is the greatest newsie in New York. Will he be able to give it up when the person he loves the most needs him to?
1. From Home to Brooklyn

Disclaimer: All of the characters I have used in my story belong to Disney, except for Joanna, Dodger, Slink, and Joanna's mother and stepfather whom I have created myself.  
  
It was just after midnight and a new day was dawning. It was February 4. Joanna found herself sitting in an alley in Brooklyn, shivering in the cold. Her body shook violently with the strength of her sobs.   
  
She would be 16 in week. Her brother would be 18. When they were little, they had hated sharing a birthday. Joanna began to dwell on the memories of her childhood before everything changed. Before Francis left.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
'"Francis! Wake up!" Joanna said to her brother as she shook him awake. "It's our birthday! I'm 6 and your 8! Come on and get up. Mamma's got a surprise for us." The little girl kept shaking her brother until he flung her away.  
  
"Okay Okay. I'm awake," he grumbled. Then her words sunk in and he grinned a little. "Happy birthday Jo," he said. He hated sharing a birthday but his little sister loved it. Joanna grabbed her brother by the hand and dragged him down the stairs.   
  
"Happy birthday children," their mother said smiling as Joanna flew down the stairs dragging Francis behind her.  
  
"Mamma, what's our surprise?" Joanna blurted as she hugged her mother.   
  
"You'll have to wait until Francis gets home from school to find out, darling. I can't give it to you with your father here so it will have to wait until later." Joanna's smile faded at the mention of her "father". Francis's face got beet red.  
  
"He ain't our father Ma," he yelled. "Our father died two years ago and you got married to that bum."   
  
"Hush Francis. He'll hear you." Joanna warned.   
  
"I already heard him," boomed a voice from the stairs. A large man stood there looking as angry as Francis had a moment ago. Francis's face was completely white. "You ungrateful little brat. I feed you and clothe you and let you sleep in my house and this is the thanks I get? Well, no more. Get out of my house and stay out." The man punched Francis's jaw and grabbed him by the collar. He dragged him to the door and tossed him onto the street. He slammed the door as he turned around, his eyes blazing.   
  
"Jonathon," Joanna's mother pleaded. "He's only a boy. Let him come home."  
  
"Don't try and defend him Debra. He has crossed the line this time." Jonathon's eyes shifted to Joanna who was trembling behind her mother's skirts. "Do you want to follow your brother's example?" he asked her menacingly. She shook her head frantically and ran upstairs. She threw herself on her bed and cried for hours.   
  
Francis never returned home and Joanna missed him horribly.'  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
It had been almost ten years since that terrible morning, but Joanna still cried when she thought about her brother. He was the only reason she had had to live in those days. When he had left, she had wanted to die. Now, her mother was dead and her stepfather was after her. So she left the home in Queens where she had grown up, and roamed New York looking for her brother. He had written one letter to her on her 7th birthday telling her he was in Manhattan for the time being.   
  
She hoped against hope that he was still in the city. When they were little he had dreamed of going to Santa Fe so she had christened him Cowboy. She wished with all of her heart that he had stayed in New York.  
  
The only problem now was that Joanna didn't know where Manhattan was. She didn't even know where she was right at that moment. So she just sat on the curb and cried.   
  
******  
  
Spot was walking along the streets around the pier. It was just after midnight. He hadn't been able to sleep so he decided to take a walk. As he was walking, he heard muffled sobs coming from one of the side alleys. He turned into the alley to see what or who was crying.   
  
He almost didn't see her, she was huddled in such a tight ball in the shadows. But just as he was about to turn around, a lock of her copper colored hair fell over her shoulder and caught the moonlight so it sparkled. He walked over to her and gently laid a hand on her shoulder.   
  
She jumped at his touch and turned around to see who it was. There was fear in her dazzling emereld eyes. Spot's breath caught in his throat when he saw those eyes, but he regained his composure in record time.   
  
"You all right?" he asked her cooly, sitting down next to her.   
  
She hesitated before answering, wondering if she could trust this boy. She decided not to push her already rotten luck. "Yes, thank you I'm fine."   
  
"My name's Spot," he said. He spit in his hand and held it out to her.   
  
"I'm Penny," she said, quicly coming up with a name for herself. She mimicked Spot and shook his hand. He gave her his infamous half-grin. "What are you smiling about?" she asked him.  
  
"Your name. It matches your hair. It's the color of a penny." He touched a bit of her hair and she pulled away.   
  
"Thank you for your concern, but I have to go," she said standing up and getting ready to walk away.   
  
"Wait," Spot said standing up. "Do you got a place to go?"   
  
"Well…not really," she admitted.   
  
"Why don't you stay in the newsboys lodging house here in Brooklyn." She tought about it for a moment and then agreed. She Spot's outstretched hand and followed him to the Brooklyn lodging house.   
  
**Chapter 1 is done. What did you think? Please review. This is my first attempt at writing a story so all suggestions are welcome. But be kind. Updates coming soon. The more you review, the faster I update so, review review review!!!** 


	2. Finding Out More Than Planned

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Joanna, Jonathon, Dodger, Slink, and Mr. Atty. All others belong to Disney.   
  
Joanna had been in Brooklyn for a week and had made wonderful friends with all of the boys. They had never had a girl in the lodging house and they all looked upon Joanna as their sister. She became especially close with Spot, Dodger, and Slink. When she was selling papers with them or beating them in poker, she almost forgot about her stepfather and the reason she had come to Brooklyn.  
  
"Get up boys!" shouted Mr. Atty as he prodded the boys awake at five in the morning to sell the papers. "You too Penny." The boys groaned as they got up and ready for the day. Penny groaned louder than any of them. She never was a morning person. But then she remembered what morning it was. February 11th. Her birthday. She was overwhelmed with a sudden sadness. It was her birthday and nobody in the Brooklyn lodging house knew. The only person who knew and cared was currently missing.   
  
'Happy Birthday Francis' she thought to herself, holding back the tears that had flooded her eyes. She was silent as she got ready for the day.   
  
Joanna walked to the Distribution Center with Dodger that morning. Slink had decided he wasn't going to sell that day and Spot always took too long to get ready. As they were getting their papers, they saw Spot walking in from the direction of the Brooklyn Bridge, not the lodging house.   
  
"Where ya been?" Joanna asked. She had begun to pick up the accent that all of the other newsies used.  
  
"Manhattan." Joanna's eyes grew wide at the mention of the bourough. "Had ta see a friend of mine. He's having a party tonight for his birthday and all a Brooklyn's invited. Ya up for it?" Joanna nodded vigorously. If all of Manhattan would be at the party, someone was bound to know something about Francis.  
  
  
  
******  
  
That evening, Joanna walked next to Spot as they led th Brooklyn newsies to the party. It was being held in Irving Hall. As they entered the theatre, Spot pointed out all of the Manhattan newsies, introducing her as they walked.   
  
  
  
"This here's Racetrack, Dutchy, Skittery, Kid Blink, Mush, and Boots," he said. Joanna nodded as he said the names but her mind was on finding her brother. Then they came up to a tall boy with dark hair who had his back turned to them. He was dressed like everyone else except that instead of a cabbie hat, he wore a cowboy hat and red bandana.   
  
For a moment, Joanna thought that this boy was Francis, but she immediately pushed that from her mind. 'This can't be Francis,' she thought reluctantly. 'Spot said his name was Jack Kelly.'  
  
Spot grabbed the boy's arm and turned him around. Joanna didn't get a good look at his face and he didn't notice her at all. The boys spit-shook and chatted a little. Then Spot directed his attentions to Joanna.  
  
"Jacky-boy, dis here's me newest newsie, Penny," he said Jack turned toward her and when their eyes met, his hand froze in midair and his mouth dropped open in shock. It was Joanna who recovered first.   
  
"Francis!" she shouted as she threw herself into her brother's arms. He spun her around twice and then set her down. He held her away from him so he could take a good look at her.  
  
  
  
"Is it really you Jo?" he asked in amazment. She nodded and they hugged again, tears filling both sets of eyes. They didn't bother to hold them in. Neither one noticed that every newsie in Irving Hall was staring silently at them.   
  
"Oh I've missed ya so much, Francis," she said when he released her. Jack wrinkled his nose at the name.   
  
  
  
"Uh, Jo, could you not call me that. I go by Jack now."  
  
Joanna smiled mischievously and said, "Do ya still go by Cowboy?" He grinned back at her when he mentioned the old nickname. Spot chose this moment to interrupt.  
  
"How did you know that we'se call him Cowboy?" he asked Joanna.  
  
"I didn't. I always called him dat when we was kids." She noticed Spot's puzzled look, and everyone else's as well. "Fran-I mean Jack's my bruddah," she explained, suddenly shy.   
  
No one said anything. All of the boys from Brooklyn stared at Joanna with a slightly hurt expression in their eyes. Especially Dodger and Slink. But not Spot. His eyes just held anger and frustration. He turned on his heel and stormed out of the theatre. Joanna ran after him, realizing the huge mistake she had made by not trusting him.   
  
She caught him halfway across the bridge. He ignored her when she called to him so she grabbed his arm and turned him to face her.   
  
  
  
"I'se sorry Spot," she said quietly. He didn't answer her, he just turned to face the river and lean on the railing. After several minutes he turned to face her again, hurt and anger flaming in his eyes.   
  
It was as if she was seeing his eyes for the first time. She was lost in the ice-blue color. She couldn't believe that she hadn't noticed how beautiful his eyes were before.  
  
"Why didn't ya tell me?" Spot shouted at her, breaking her reverie. "Didn't ya think ya could trust me? Ya lied ta me and ta da whole gang. I--," he stammered but couldn't find the right words. He just shook his head in frustration.   
  
When he looked back at Joanna, he realized that her eyes were filling with tears and that she was fighting hard not to let them spill onto her face.   
  
"I couldn't tell ya," she said, failing to keep her voice steady. "If I told ya, word might get around and den he'd find me."   
  
Her words caught him offguard. "Who'd find ya?" he asked, calming his voice a little.   
  
She hesitated before answering him. "My stepfadah," she said simply.   
  
"Why are ya hidin' from him?"  
  
She bit her lip and looked at the ground. She took a deep breath and turned to look at the river. Spot didn't think she was gonna answer and was ready to walk her back to Manhattan when she started to explain everything.  
  
"He beat me and my Ma. And Jack before he left. Exactly ten years ago today he kicked Jack outta da house. My sixth birthday. A year ago me ma died and it was just me and him. He got drunk everyday. In the beginnig he just started to beat me more often, but it got woise. He started ta...ta force himself on me. I fought as hard as I could but he was stronger dan any guy I've ever known. I was miserable. I had to get out. So one day while he was at work I took off. I decided to try and find Jack, but I had no idea where he was. I ended up in Brooklyn a few nights before you found me. I was ready ta give up when you came along."   
  
She finished her story and by this time tears were falling freely from her eyes. She began to sob harder when she stopped talking. Spot took her in his arms and held her tight while she cried. After she calmed down a bit, she looked up at Spot and immediately got lost in his beautiful blue eyes, and he in her enchanting emerald ones.   
  
He gently pushed a stray piece of copper hair out of her face and leaned down to kiss her. As his lips brushed gently over hers, an shiver ran through his body. Joanna snuggled closer to his chest and they stood on the Brooklyn Bridge a little while longer, intwined in each others arms and thinking about what had just happened.   
  
***Well, there it is. Chapter 2. Can't wait to read the reviews and to write the next chapter. Hope you liked it.*** 


	3. Retelling Her Past

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Newsies as you all know. They belong to some group called Disney. I do, however, own Joanna and all other original characters in the story and take full credit for them.  
  
Spot and Joanna returned to Irving Hall about a half hour after they had run out. Spot had his arm draped protectivly around Joanna's shoulders and her eyes were still red from crying. Everyone inside was talking in curious whispers and Jack was sitting in the middle of it all totally silent.   
  
'What is she doing here?' he thought to himself along with about a million other questions. When Spot and Joanna walked in, he jumped up from the table where he was sitting and pulled Joanna aside.  
  
"Jo, we need to talk," he said, making sure they had privacy. When he realized that everyone in the room was watching them, he pulled her outside. He sat on the curb and she sat down next to him.   
  
"Jo, what are you doing in Brooklyn?" he asked. For the second time that night, she took a deep breath and told her brother everything that had happened since he left ten years ago. When she got to the part where their mother died, she paused.   
  
"What'd he do aftah she died Jo?" Jack asked, his anger with his stepfather rising with every word that she spoke.   
  
She continued as if she were in a trance. Looking straight ahead and never blinking. Gruesome scenes from the past year crossed in front of her eyes as she explained why she had finally run away.   
  
Jack had never in his life been angrier. "I'll kill da dirty bastard!" he roared when she was finished.   
  
"You'll have ta get ta him 'fore I do," a voice said, quiet but menacing, from the door to the Hall. Spot sat down on the other side of Joanna and took her hand. Then Joanna told Jack the last and most important part of her story.  
  
"He's aftah me Jack. And soonah or latah he's gonna find me if I stay in Manhattan." She began to cry again. "I can't go back Jack, I can't" Jack pulled his sister into his arms and held her.   
  
"I'm not gonna let anything happen to ya Jo. He'll nevah hurt ya again. I swear." The threesome sat outside for the rest of the night, the only sound being Joanna's weak sobs.   
  
When she had finally cried all the tears she could, she pulled away from Jack and took Spot's hand.   
  
"I think it's bettah if I stay in Brooklyn. John knows 'bout that lettah ya sent me so the foist place he'll look is here." Jack nodded somewhat reluctantly. The three stood up and Spot and Joanna prepared to walk back to Brooklyn. Before they could go, Jack took Spot by the shoulders and held hard.   
  
"If anything happens ta her Spot, I'se holdin' you poisonally responsible," he said. His voice was threatening. Spot pulled his friend's hands off of himself.   
  
"Don't worry Jacky-boy; she'll be safe in Brooklyn. Me and da boys'll take good care of her." The boys spit-shook and Spot put his arm around Joanna's shoulders. Together they walked back to Brooklyn.   
  
******  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! The faster the reviews, the faster the updates so, let me know what you think!! 


	4. Into Hiding

Disclaimer: I don't understand why I have to do this since you all know that I don't own any of the Newsies from this story. Disney does. However, I do own Joanna and all other original characters and I take full credit for them.  
  
******  
  
The next morning, Jack made an announcement to all of the Manhattan newsies before they went out to sell the papers.   
  
"I know you'se are all curious bout what happened last night. That goil was me sistah and I ain't seen her in ten years. I can't explain it all now but I'se gotta ask that you'se all do somet'in for me. Sometime in da next couple weeks, a guy named Johnathon Sullivan is gonna come round here lookin for Francis and Joanna. If he does, you've never seen Joanna and I'm in Santa Fe. Got it?"  
  
The newsies nodded and Jack went to inform Kloppman of the story. Meanwhile, in Brooklyn, Spot was giving a similer announcement.   
  
"If any ah you'se sees a guy wanderin around lookin for Joanna or Francis Sullivan, you've nevah hoird of either of 'em." The Brooklyn boys agreed and went to start selling their papers. Spot pulled Joanna aside to talk to her.   
  
"Joanna," he began but Joanna silenced him.  
  
"Call me Penny from now on so if he's around he don't hear."  
  
"How bout I call ya Jo?" he said with a smirk on his lips and a mischievous look in his ice-blue eyes. Y'see, even if we change your name, there's still a problem." He took some of her hair in his hand and showed it to her. "Not many people around here have hair like this. So I'se gots an idea. I got an extra cap that I'se gonna give ta ya. We'll hide your hair under it and we'll disguise you as a boy. We'll call ya Jo."  
  
"That's a great idea Spot. But who's gonna tell Jack? I can't go ta Manhattan to tell him."   
  
"Not a problem." Spot handed her his extra cap and she hid her hair underneath it. They stepped outside and Spot looked up at the roof of the building next door. He whistled and a boy's head popped up at the ledge of the roof. Spot nodded to him and in seconds the boy was downstairs.   
  
"Jo, dis is one of me boids, Sparrow. Sparrow, I want you ta go to Manhattan and tell Jacky-boy that we disguised his sister as a boy. We'll call her Jo. Then I want ya ta take half of da boids and set yourselves up in Manhattan." Then he took a picture from Joanna's pocket. It was a picture of Joanna, Jack, Joanna's mother, and Jonathon ten years ago. He handed it to Sparrow. "Show dis picture ta all the boids. If any of ya's sees this guy," he pointed to Jonathon, "give the call to warn any newsies around. Ya got all that?" Sparrow nodded and took off toward Manhattan.   
  
Spot turned to Joanna. "Well, what are we waitin' for? We got papes ta sell." And together they walked to the distribution center.   
  
******  
  
Joanna had been hiding out in Brooklyn for three weeks and nothing had happened. No one had seen Jonathon and Joanna focused solely on creating her new life. She loved living with the newsies, and with Spot. The couple spent countless evenings on the roof of the Lodging House, talking, looking at the stars, and mostly kissing. Neither of them could wait until Joanna could go back to being a girl so they could be together like this all the time.   
  
In Manhattan, Jack was beginning to think that Jonathon had given up looking for Joanna. He couldn't have guessed how wrong he was.   
  
One night, Spot was visiting Brooklyn and had been playing poker at Tibby's with Jack, Race, and Kid Blink. It around 10 o'clock when they headed back to the Lodging House. Spot had placed Dodger and Joanna in charge of Brooklyn for the night and was sleeping in Manhattan.   
  
Kloppman was getting ready to go to bed when a man barged into the Lodging House. He was obviously drunk and there was fire in his eyes.   
  
"Are you hiding a girl by the name of Joanna Sullivan here?" he demanded when he saw the manager. Kloppman shook his head and smiled kindly.  
  
"No, sir, I'm terribly sorry. I've never heard of anyone called Joanna Sullivan." The drunken man continued to rant about Joanna and Kloppman continued to deny her existense. Jack and the others were on their way home.  
  
When they reached the entrance to the Lodging House, Jack froze; not three feet from the door. Spot turned to him. "What is it?" he asked. Jack put a finger to his lips signaling them to be quiet. He recognized the voice of his stepfather. He looked at Spot and mouthed the word 'Joanna' to him. Spot understood and walked into the alley next to the Lodging House. He whistled quietly and a few seconds later came back to the group with one of his boids.  
  
"Go to Brooklyn and tell Dodger and Jo that her dads in Manhattan lookin' for her. Tell her ta stay inside and tell Dodger ta put all me boids on alert."   
  
The boy nodded and took off. Spot turned to Jack. "Go hide in that alley. Me and da boys'll take care of dis." Jack swallowed and hid in the alley. Spot, Race, and Kid Blink walked into the Lodging House as if nothing was wrong.   
  
"Heya Kloppman, how's it rollin'?" Spot asked casually, walking past Jonathon.   
  
"Hi there Spot," Kloppman said. "Ya stayin' in Manhattan tonight?" Spot nodded and turned to face Jonathon.   
  
"Who are you?" he asked the man.   
  
"None of your business." He pulled something out of his pocket. "Have you seen this girl around?" he asked, showing Spot a recent photograph of Joanna. "Her name is Joanna Sullivan." Spot shook his head and took the picture. He showed it to the other boys.   
  
"Any of you guys seen this goil?" he asked them? They all nodded.  
  
"Nevah hoid of her," Race agreed. Jonathon took the picture from him and grabbed Spot's shirt, holding him in the air.   
  
"If I find out that you're lying, I'll make sure you never say anything again. Got it?" He shook Spot a little and set him down. Spot smoothed his shirt and glared at the man as he walked out.   
  
As much as he wanted to, Spot knew it was too late to go back to Brooklyn so he headed upstairs with the other boys, soon followed by Jack. His face was pale and Spot almost had to tie him to his bed to keep him from going to Brooklyn right then and there.   
  
******  
  
"Jo! Dodger!" Sparrow called as he burst into the Brooklyn Lodging House. Several newsies looked up from where they were playing poker or chatting but Sparrow couldn't see Dodger or Joanna. He grabbed Slink as he walked by. "Slink, where's Dodger and Jo?" he asked, gasping for breath. He had just run all the way from Manhattan. Slink knew immediately something was wrong and without asking any questions, he called upstairs to the stand-in leaders. They came thudding down the stairs seconds later.   
  
"Sparrow, what's wrong?" Joanna asked, seeing the boy's pale face and short breaths.   
  
"Spot sent me from Manhattan. Your dad's lookin' for ya. He was at da Manhattan Lodging House and he almost found Jack. Spot wants you ta stay inside and away from any windows and stuff." He addressed Dodger. "Put all da boids on lookout. Da man was mighty drunk and dangerous." Then he nodded to Joanna and went back to his old post next door. Dodger looked at Joanna's bloodless face and pulled her upstairs.   
  
They went into Spot's room so that they could be alone. "You stay here. I'm gonna go tell all da boy's 'bout dis and I'll be back. I'll send Slink up ta sit with ya," Dodger said and she gave him the slightest nod as he left to warn the Brooklyn boys of their "sister's" situation.  
  
******  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! Fast reviews=fast updates. Tell me what you think!!! 


	5. Older Siblings and Revelations

Spot returned to Brooklyn early the next day, accompanied by Jack. Jack had not spoken to anyone all night or morning. Spot was starting to worry about him. But he pushed his worry away, Jack was the toughest newsies in New York except for Spot himself.   
  
Both of the boys had their thoughts on Joanna, and neither of them noticed the dark figure that watched them leave the Lodging House. They didn't see him scowl as he recognized his stepson. And where Francis was, Joanna would surely be.   
  
Dodger was waiting for them at the docks. When they reached him, he noticed that there was worry and fear in both of their faces.  
  
"Where is she?" Spot asked because Jack couldn't.  
  
"In your room," was the simple answer Dodger supplied. Without a response, the boys went up to Spot's room. Jack threw open the door and burst in. He saw Joanna sitting under the window behind Spot's bed, immersed in a novel. When she heard the door open, she looked up and jumped to her feet when she saw Jack...and Spot. She ran to Jack and threw her arms around his neck. He held her as tight as he could, partly because he had been so worried about her and partly because he was trying to hide the tears of relief and worry that slid down his face despite his efforts to control them.  
  
"I was so worried 'bout ya," he said, still holding on to her. She pulled away from him and took his hands.   
  
"I'se fine Jack. It's you we gotta worry 'bout. Dere's no way your goin' back ta Manhattan. John'll prob'ly be watchin da place for a couple days. You gotta stay here and stay inside," she said to him as if she were the older sibling.   
  
Jack nodded and said, "I will but so will you. It's dangerous for ya out dere."   
  
Joanna's eyes clouded for a moment and then she shook her head vigorously. "No way Jack, John used ta lock me in da house and dere's no way I'm gonna stay locked in here. Besides, he'll nevah recognize me without bein' able ta see me hair." They argued about it for several more minutes until Jack finally gave in.   
  
"Fine," he said reluctantly. "But stay wit Spot or Dodger whenevah you'se go out." At this statement, Joanna smiled and walked over to Spot. He tilted her face up to his and pressed his lips against hers in a short and tender kiss. Not taking her eyes off of Spot's, she said,  
  
"I don't think dat'll be a problem." And he kissed her again. Jack wasn't to happy with this display.  
  
"Uh, Jo, can I'se talk ta Spot alone for a minute?" he asked.   
  
She nodded, kissed Spot again, and headed downstairs to play a game of poker with Dodger and Slink.   
  
"What's up Jacky-boy?" Spot asked when Joanna was out of earshot.   
  
"Spot, you'se is my best friend and I trust ya wit me life. Now, don't take dis wrong or anything but, I don't want you and Joanna togeddah."  
  
"What?!"   
  
"You'se got a reputation wit da ladies Spot and I don't want ya ta hoit me sistah. You'se nevah been wit a goil who didn't end up runnin' home cryin' aftah ya lost interest in her. I don't want dat ta happen ta Jo."  
  
"But it's different with her Jacky-boy. I've nevah felt like this about any uddah goil."  
  
"You say dat all da time Spot. I don't wanna take any chances on Jo's heart. She's me little sistah and I don't wanna see her heart broken when you find anuddah goil who you like bettah."  
  
"But Jack-"  
  
"No Spot. Hands off, got it?" Spot didn't respond. He just turned around and stormed out, leaving Jack alone with his thoughts.  
  
******  
  
When Spot came stomping down the stairs and out of the Lodging House, Joanna knew Jack had said something to him; and not a good something. She quickly tucked her hair under her cap and chased after him. She caught him on the docks and stepped in front of him.   
  
"What did he say Spot?"   
  
"He told me he didn't want ya to be my goil. He said he didn't trust me not ta break your heart," he spat, climbing onto his makeshift throne of crates. Joanna stared at him in disbelief.   
  
"He did what?!" But she didn't wait for an answer.   
  
******  
  
"Francis Robert Sullivan!!" Joanna roared as she marched into Spot's room. "What da hell do ya t'ink you were doing tellin' Spot he couldn't be wit me?"  
  
"Joanna calm down-"  
  
"I will not calm down. Where do you get off tellin' Spot we can't be tageddah?"  
  
"Listen Jo, you don't know Spot like I do. He can't stay wit only one goil. He loses interest real quick. He'll hoit ya."  
  
"Yeah, well, sometimes love hoits Jack. Like right now. I'se can't believe ya don't trust me enough to let me choose who I wanna be wit."  
  
"I just don't wanna see ya get hoit Jo."   
  
"Yeah, well too late," she said, and she walked out of the room and back to the docks. She climbed up on the crates and sat down next to Spot. He put his arom around her and she rested her head on his chest. And they sat on those crates for hours, just enjoying being together, no matter what.  
  
******  
  
Jonathon Sullivan watched a boy who looked extremely familiar cuddle with the boy from the newsies house last night. He couldn't place the boy's face right away, but when a small lock of copper red hair fell from under his hat, he knew he had found Joanna. Now all he had to do was wait until she was alone. 


	6. Pride Comes Before the Fall

Disclaimer: I do not now or ever own the Newsies. They belong to a little company called Disney. I do however take credit for the wonderful creation of Joanna and all of the other original characters  
  
******  
  
It had been a week since Jack came to Brooklyn. He was still hiding in Spot's room and frankly he was going stir-crazy. He hadn't left the room all week; he hadn't even looked out the window. And not only that, Joanna wasn't speaking to him. After what had happened with him and Spot, she had been avoiding him. Things weren't so smooth with him and Spot either. The only time they saw each other was when Spot came in to sleep. Jack knew he had to do something but he had no idea what, or how.   
  
******  
  
Joanna was sitting on the roof with Spot in silence, just looking wistfully at the stars. The silence didn't seem uncomfortable to her but apparently Spot had a problem. "Jo, what's wrong?" he asked her.   
  
"Hmm?" She turned to him as if she had just noticed he was there. "I'm sorry, what did ya say?"  
  
"Jo, what's wrong wit ya? You've been kinda distant evah since Jack got here. Did I do sumptin wrong?"  
  
"Oh, no Spot, it ain't you. It's Jack, and what he said about ya. I'se just been thinkin about it a lot." Rage began to cloud Spot's eyes.   
  
"Are you tellin me that you believe what Jack said about me? Do ya really t'ink dat I'd hoit ya like dat?" Joanna immediately saw her mistake and took Spot's hands.   
  
"I didn't mean dat Spot, it's just..." she trailed off, not able to describe why she had been distant to Spot. Spot pulled his hands out of Joanna's and stood up.  
  
"I don't believe dis," he vented.   
  
"Spot, I didn't mean--"   
  
"No Jo. I don't wanna hear it." He walked to the door to go back inside.   
  
"You drive me crazy Spot!" Joanna shouted at his back. He turned around and glared at her. "You and your pride. I don't even know why I try!" She threw her hands up in dismay and pushed past him.   
  
"Jo! Where are ya goin?" he called after her.   
  
"For a walk," she replied, not slowing down. Spot knew he should follow her but his pride wouldn't let him. 'No way will da famous Spot Colon be seen chasing after a goil,' he thought to himself.  
  
******  
  
Jonathon had been watching the newsies for a week and hadn't seen Joanna alone at all. She was always with that Spot character he had seen in Manhattan. And Francis never came out.   
  
It was about midnight and Jonathon was just getting ready to give up for the night when he heard someone run out of the lodging house crying.   
  
He knew at once that it was a girl's cry, which meant that it had to be Joanna. He quickly found the figure running across the docks and climbing onto a pile of crates. Quietly, he snuck around behind the crates and climbed up behind her. He grabbed her around the waist with one arm, pinning her arms to her sides. With his other arm he covered her mouth before she had a chance to scream. He carried her down with little trouble but once they reached the ground, she began to struggle uncontrollably. So he let go of her arms and hit her over the head with a piece of wood he picked up off the ground.   
  
She collapsed into his arms and he took her back to their house in Queens.  
  
******  
  
Jack woke at five the next morning, as always. Even though he wasn't selling papers, he had woken up at 5 o'clock for ten years and now it was habit. Spot slept on the bunk above him and woke shortly after when he heard Jack in the shower. He got ready for the day and waited for Joanna to come get him to go sell. But she never came.   
  
"Heya Spot, where's Jo?" Jack asked, noticing that his sister hadn't come in yet to get Spot. She always did and even though he didn't like the fact that his baby sister and Spot were together, at least he could check on her every morning.   
  
Spot opened his mouth to say that he didn't know when the events of last night came flooding back to him, along with an unwelcome idea of where Joanna was. His face grew pale.  
  
"Where is she Spot?" Jack asked with more force in his voice.   
  
"We'se got in a fight last night and she said she was goin' for a walk to cool off."  
  
"And ya let her go out alone? At night?!" Jack grabbed Spot by the collar and held him against the wall. "Dodger!!" he yelled. Dodger came running into the room in seconds.   
  
"Yeah Jack?"  
  
"Is Joanna in da bunkroom with da boys?" Dodger thought about it for a minute then shook his head. "Did she eveh come in last night?" Again, he shook his head. Jack slammed Spot against the wall again and then let him drop.   
  
After he caught his breath, Spot stood up and regained control of the situation. "Dodger, go get Sparrow and bring him ta me." The boy nodded and ran out to get Sparrow. Spot avoided looking at Jack who had walked over to the window and was looking out at the river.   
  
Spot went over the events of last night in his head and could have strangled himself for the way he had acted. Joanna was right. He always let his pride get in the way and this time it may have cost him the one thing he loved most in the world.   
  
He was pulled out of his reverie when Dodger returned followed by Sparrow. "Sparrow, I want ya ta get a message around ta all da boids askin if anyone saw Joanna last night and ta keep a close watch for her and her step dad. Dodger, I want ya ta get all da boys downstairs and ready ta go lookin for Jo. No one's sellin today." He turned and walked over to Jack. He put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "You gonna look wit us?" Jack nodded curtly and followed Spot downstairs. Spot noticed the tears welling up in his eyes.   
  
******  
  
REVIEW!! I want to make one quick shout out.  
  
Morning Dew: Thanks for faithfully reviewing every chapter of my story.   
  
Everyone else...COME ON!! REVIEW!! 


	7. Finding One, Losing Another

Disclaimer: As always, I do not own the newsies. I do own Joanna, Dodger, Lightning, and all other original characters.   
  
******  
  
The boys from Brooklyn and Manhattan searched for Joanna all day and well into the night. Spot posted his "boids" in Manhattan, Brooklyn and the Bronx. But they had no luck finding Joanna or Jonathon Sullivan. Eventually they all gathered in Brooklyn on the docks.   
  
Spot called Sparrow to the front of the group to talk with him and Jack. "We didn't find her," he stated simply, speaking for all of the boids. Jack dropped onto a nearby crate and held his head in his hands.   
  
"The only places we ain't looked yet are Harlem and Queens," Spot recapped more to himself than anyone else. "Dodger, you take Brooklyn and half of da boids and go to Harlem. Me and Jack'll take the other boids and Manhattan and look in Queens. Let's go." The boys started out in the direction of their assigned boroughs but were stopped when they saw Lightning, the leader of Queens, come running onto the docks. "Lightnin', what are ya doin' here? You just left two days ago."  
  
"I know," said Lightning, panting for breath. "But I gotta tell ya something. Ya know that kid Jo ya had hanging around ya while I was heah?" Spot nodded, afraid of where Lightning was going with this. "I saw him in Queens. Only it wasn't a him, it was a her. And she was being carried by that guy ya showed me da picture of. She looked like she was knocked out or somethin. I sent some ah me boys ta watch her."  
  
Jack blanched as Lightning's words sunk in. Spot's ice blue eyes lit up with fire and he addressed the newsies with a new, short, and to the point order. "We'se is goin' ta Queens."   
  
******  
  
"What the hell do you think you were doing running of like that?" Jonathon demanded of Joanna, who was lying on the floor, her hands trying to protect her face and head from the punches and kicks her step-father was throwing at her. "Well, don't worry; you're never going to leave this house again as long as I have something to do with it. Welcome home." And with a final kick to her stomach, Jonathon left the room and locked the door behind him.   
  
When she was sure he was gone, Joanna sat up and looked at all of the places her body hurt. Her lip was bleeding and her eye was swelling into a blue/black/purple bruise. Her chest, stomach, and legs were also bruised and sore, but worst of all was her right arm. When she had first awakened at home again, she had tried to get out. Jonathon grabbed her arm and tried to hit her over the head with the beer bottle he was drinking from. She had blocked it with her arm, but now she couldn't stop the heavy bleeding and she was getting light-headed.   
  
She gave up trying to think about escape, and about Spot and Jack. It was all together too painful. So she just wrapped her bleeding arm in a piece of fabric she tore off of her skirt as tightly as she could, and let herself fall into darkness.  
  
******  
  
"Ok, lets go in," said Jack, ready to plunge straight into the house he hadn't seen in ten years. If Spot hadn't held him back, he would have.   
  
"We gotta have a plan foist Jack. If we just go on in, we could get inta even more trouble and what good would dat do Jo?" Dodger reasoned. Jack nodded his head and all of the newsies looked expectantly at Spot. Spot didn't look at any of them but instead looked at the house as he talked.   
  
"No matter what we do, her faddah's gonna keep lookin' for her. The only way we can get 'er back for good is ta kill him or get him put away forever. And I'm all for a good soakin' but I ain't never killed nobody and I'se ain't gonna start now." Lightning's jaw dropped when he realized what Spot was saying. He wanted to go to the bulls.   
  
"But Spot, if you so much as step foot in any bull's office in New York, yer gonna get sent to da Refuge."  
  
"I know dat Lightnin'. But what odder choice so we got? Anyone of us here'll be thrown in da Refuge if dey go in ta da station and I'm not sendin' any of me newsies in dere. So dat leaves me."  
  
"And me," said Jack, standing next to Spot. All of the newsies looked at him now and Spot shook his head at Jack.   
  
"No way Jacky-boy. Jo's gonna need ya when she gets out and I ain't about ta let ya get thrown back in dat place." They were starting to argue about it when Davey stepped up from the crowd.   
  
"I think I know someone who can get Joanna out and not get thrown into the Refuge." That caused Spot and Jack to freeze and stare at Davey. "Sarah will do it. She likes Jo and she wasn't involved in the strike so the police don't know her. She'll do it."   
  
"Do ya really t'ink she'll do it Davey?" Race asked, excitement mounting among all of the newsies.   
  
"Of course. I'll go ask her right now. Jack, do you want to come with me?" Jack jumped at the chance to see his girl so he and Davey headed for Manhattan to talk to Sarah.   
  
Brooklyn and Manhattan's newsies started back to the lodging houses but Spot decided he was going to stay in Queens. He walked around the streets of the borough for awhile and found himself in front of Joanna's house once again about 2 hours later.   
  
He climbed up the fire escape, looking in the windows he passed to see if he could find Joanna and tell her what was being planned. He found her in a bedroom on the second floor. She was lying on a bed, apparently asleep.   
  
"Joanna!" he whispered, trying to gently wake her. Deciding to take a chance for her, he climbed into the room and silently made his way over to her bed. Gently he kissed her eyelids and as he did they fluttered open, flustered and confused for a minute before she realized who was sitting on the end of her bed.   
  
"Spot!" she whispered, throwing her arms around his neck. He held her tightly, not wanting to ever let her go. But he knew that eventually he would have to and so he did, though he still held her hands in his. "Spot, what are you doing here?" Joanna asked him now, concern flooding her face as she considered what could happen if her step-father found Spot there.   
  
"I had ta tell you somet'in'. We'se is gonna get you out of here tomorrow or da next day. Do ya t'ink you can hang in dere dat long?" He squeezed her hands as she processed what he had just told her.   
  
"I t'ink I can but how are ya gonna get me outta here. Jonathon'll keep comin' after me."   
  
"We t'ought of dat. We're gonna go to da bulls. What Jonathon's doin' to ya is against da law and dey gotta know. Dey can help ya." But Joanna wasn't exactly comforted.  
  
"But none of de boy's can go near da bulls, not even you. You'd all get thrown in da Refuge."  
  
"We t'ought of dat too. Davey and Jack are askin' Sarah if she'll do it. She can say she's your best friend and came ta see you and heard your step-dad beatin' you." This time Joanna smiled, confidant that this horrible ordeal was almost over. Just then, the couple heard footsteps coming p the stairs, the rhythm telling them that Jonathon had come home drunker than before. Both Spot and Joanna knew that he was headed for her room.   
  
As Spot made his way to the window, he looked back at Joanna and the look on her face made him stop dead in his tracks. It was a look of pain, fear, and misery. He couldn't leave her here for what was soon to come.  
  
He crossed to the bed again and grabbed Joanna's hand. "Come on Jo, I ain't leavin' you here wit' him like dis." He started to pull her but she wouldn't budge.   
  
"No Spot, I gotta stay. I'll be ok, just go before he finds you. Please." When Joanna began to plead with him, Spot knew that no matter what she couldn't stay here. He saw the fear and pain in her eyes and his heart almost burst with the love he felt for her.   
  
And at that moment, though his body was still fighting with Joanna to get her to move, his mind had frozen on a thought. He loved her. He truly loved her. She wasn't just another of his girls and she wasn't just a one-night stand. She was the person Spot wanted to spend the rest of his life with.   
  
As he made this realization, he started to smile...and then there was darkness.   
  
******   
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! Come on now, leave your thoughts. Any thoughts. I know you all have thoughts and I want to know what they are so leave them!! K? Thanks much. Luv you all!!! And remember fast review=fast update. 


	8. Finding Strength Where There Is None

Discalimer: You get it by now don't you. I don't own anything from the movie.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long for the update but I had a horrible cas of writer's block which is not completely through as you can tell from the length of the chapter. So just bear with me.   
  
******  
  
Joanna woke up on the floor of her room with a pain in her chest and her head. At first she didn't remember what had happened, all she knew was that her step-father had come home drunk and...SPOT!! She sat up like lightning and looked around the room for any signs of Spot. Nothing was there but a spot of blood where her head had been. She brought her hand to her temple and felt a small trickle of blood, but that was the least of her problems.   
  
In her mind, Joanna replayed what happened when Jonathon came home.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Spot you have ta get outta here. He'll kill ya if he finds ya here."  
  
"I ain't gonna leave ya here like dis Jo. I can't"  
  
"Please Spot!" The footsteps were getting louder and closer, Joanna could see a shadow of feet through the crack in the door. She looked back at Spot and saw something in his eyes that she hadn't seen there before. A smile was beginning to curl around his lips.   
  
And then there was the shatter of breaking glass. Spot fell to the floor unconscious and Joanna saw Jonathon standing above him with a broken beer bottle in his hand. Before Joanna could scream, he hit her head with his fist and she joined Spot in the darkness.   
  
**End Flashback**   
  
A million thoughts raced through Joanna's mind as possibilities of Spot's condition occurred to her. Jonathon wouldn't have killed him would he? The door opened and Jonathon stepped in, completely sober for once in his life. When Joanna saw him she backed away until she hit a wall. She had cornered herself and had never been so scared in her entire life.   
  
But she had to know. "Where is he?" she asked, unsuccessfully trying to hide the fear in her voice. Jonathon laughed and sauntered closer to her. "Where is he?" she asked again, her voice getting weaker.   
  
"Why worry your little head about it...Jo? Is that what he calls you? Jo?"  
  
"Don't call me that. Don't you ever call me that!"  
  
He slapped her face. "Don't raise your voice to me! You forget who you're dealing with here." She curled into a ball as Jonathon kicked her in the stomach, knocking out her breath. "Now normally if you had snuck someone in here to try and take you away from me, I would be VERY angry with you, but this time it was to my advantage. Considering you have been hiding as a newsie for all this time, I assume you heard of the murder of that showgirl. I also assume you know who did it." As he said this, his lips curled into a sly smile. Yes, Joanna remembered the woman from before she ran away and had immediately known that Jonathon had been the murderer.   
  
"What does that have to do with Spot?" she asked, not really sure if she wanted to know the answer. In answer, she received another swift kick to the stomach.   
  
"Don't interrupt me girl. Now you want to know what this has to do with...Spot, was it. Well Spot is conveniently covering for me with the police. I believe his trial was set for sometime next week." With that Jonathon started laughing. In her pained state, it took Joanna a moment to comprehend what she was just told but when it hit her, she felt pain beyond anything she ha ever felt before. And anger just the same.  
  
"NO!" she screamed with all of her energy, trying to hit Jonathon with what little strength she had left. But Jonathon was too strong for her. He kicked her to the floor and began hitting her face and kicking her stomach until it seemed like she was unconscious.   
  
When he left the room, Joanna stood up and walked to the window. She was limping because when Joanthon attacked her and Spot, she landed on it. She prayed it wasn't broken but the pain was too intense for it not to be. She bit her lip to keep from crying out and she climbed down the fire escape and hurried as fast as she could toward Brooklyn.   
  
As she was walking, she hit her bad leg on something and landed on top of someone walking the opposite direction. When she looked into his face, she was ecstatic to find it was Lightning, leader of the Queens newsies. At first he didn't recognize her because he had never seen her as a girl.   
  
"Lightnin' it's me Jo. From Brooklyn. Look I'se sorry I didn't tell ya I was a goil but-"  
  
"Shh Jo. Spot told me everything. But what are ya doin' out here?"  
  
Joanna looked down as tears filled her eyes. She took a deep breath. "Spot came up ta me room and told me about Sarah and da plan. But whil he was dere, Jonathon came in and knocked us both out. Now Spot is in wit da bulls for moider and I had ta come find help. But I t'ink me legs broken."   
  
Lightning's eyes widened, but he knew he ould dwell on all of this later. He picked Joanna up and started walking in the opposite direction of before.   
  
"Lightnin' where are ya goin'?" she asked.  
  
"To Manhattan. I know it's late but we gotta tell Jack." Neither of them spoke the rest of the way. Lightning walked as fast as he could carrying Joanna and thought about Spot's new predicament. A million questions flew through his mind, none of which he was bold enough to ask Joanna considering her composure.   
  
They reached the Manhattan Lodging House as the sun was rising. Kloppman could be heard waking the boys upstairs. Lightning layed a now sleeping Joanna on the couch and waited for Jack to come downstairs.   
  
When Jack saw Lightning, he immediately began to worry until he saw his little sister wake up on the couch.   
  
"Jo!" he cried, running over to hug her. She started to cry as they embraced and neither let go for the longest time. But then Jack remembered that Lightning was still here and wondered why Spot wasn't.  
  
"Lightnin', where's Spot? Wasn't he stayin in Queens?"  
  
"Ah Jack," Lightning began. "Spot's in a bit of trouble"   
  
******  
  
CLIFFIE!!!! You know what to do. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! 


	9. Girls Are The Smarter Sex

**Disclaimer: You get it right?**  
  
Spot sat in the back corner of a dark cell in the Queens jail. The other occupants of the cell were hudddled together trying to tempt the dog holding the keys to come closer. They had been waving the stupid bone around for hours and the dog hadn't moved an inch. The only affect the boys had had was giving Spot a headache.  
  
"You can yell at it all day wit dat bone, but da dog is nevah gonna move." Spot said cynically from the corner, pulling his hat down over his eyes. (a/n: I know very POTC but I couldn't help myself) The boys stood up at Spot's voice and walked toward him menacingly, obviously annoyed with his interjection. The biggest of the boys was the one who responded to Spot.   
  
"Well I'm sorry if ya got a headache, your highness, but not all of us here are guilty of moider. So we ain't as calm 'bout our sentences." Obviously, these boys didn't know who they were talking to. But the accusation they made added to the fury already burning inside Spot, and he culdn't control his next actions. Not to say that he even wanted to.   
  
He jumped up from his seat and pinned the largest boy against the wall by his neck. Lifting his hat up to reveal his trademark eyes, now burning with anger, Spot addressed the boy.  
  
"Ya better watch what ya say kid, I ain't no regula guy. Me name's Spot Conlon, maybe ya've hoid of me. SO, I t'ink it would be a smart thing for you ta..." but Spot didn't get to finish because a marble came flying in to the cell through the bars in the window and hit Spot on the side of his head. He dropped the boy, cursing loudly, and picked up the rogue marble. He immediately recognized the green color. Only one person in New York used that shooter.  
  
"Jo!" he called, jumping up to look out the window for his girl.   
  
"Conlon ya sure got yourself in trouble dis time," a familiar voice reprimanded from the shadows.   
  
"Save your lectures Kelly and get me outta here!"  
  
"Hold your horses Conlon, we don't have any way ta get ya outta here yet."  
  
"Then what are ya doin here? And why are ya usin' Jo's shooter? Is she alright?"   
  
"That's why I'm here. Jo was on my ass ta let ya know she was alright. She's back at da Lodging House. Me usin' her shooter is proof." Jack didn't sound happy at all with his little sister's concern for the Brooklyn leader, but Spot would deal with that later. He was about to respond when the door to the cell creaked open.  
  
"Spot!" Jo called from the open door. Spot whirled around and Jack jumped to the window at the sound of her voice.   
  
"What the hell are you doin here?!" Jack demanded as Spot caught her in a bone-crushing hug.   
  
"You were takin' too long and ya weren't comin' up with any ideas so I came up with one of my own. But I'll tell ya about that as soon as we get outta here." With that she grabbed Spot's hand and led him out of the cell, up to the roof of the two story prison, and down the fire-escape to Jack's side, leaving the three other boys in the cell with their jaws hanging open in shock at everything they had just seen.  
  
"So what was this idea of yours?" Jack demanded of her as they walked into the Queen's Lodging House half an hour later. Before she answered, she settled herself in Spot's lap on the couch in the lobby.  
  
"I remembered that the woman John moidered had a daughter my age. I went and talked ta her and it turns out she saw the whole moider take place, but John was threatenin' her ta keep her mouth shut. I told her my story and that she could always hide in Brooklyn or Manhattan if she needed ta. When she hoid that, she went straight a da bulls and told 'em everything. John was arrested but they wouldn't let Spot out and that's where I came in through the fire escape." Jack stared at his sister open mouthed as she spoke. Spot just smiled at her.  
  
"That's my goil," he said. Jo looked at Jack for approval of this statement.   
  
"You're amazing Jo. Ya put up wit so much wit John and me and ya even changed the almighty leader of Brooklyn. So whether I like it or not, I guess you are his goil now." Jo beamed as she kissed Spot. When they parted Jack pulled Spot up by the collar, sending Joanna to the floor.   
  
"I said dis before and I'll say it again. If anything happens ta her I'se holdin' you poisonally responsible. Got it?" Spot nodded and led Joanna up to the roof to celebrate.  
  
THE END  
  
**So...? What did you think? Not bad for my first fic? Leave me your thoughts!! Oh, and check out BROOKLYN'S MYSTERY by Brooklyn Myst (aka ME!!). It's really good. Thanx for sticking with me through this and I hope the next one will be better.** 


End file.
